


SCIENCE MY DEAR WINTERS!

by MossyFlossy



Category: The Invisible Library - Genevieve Cogman
Genre: Crack, Crack cocaine, LITERALLY, mention of drugs, no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29964444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MossyFlossy/pseuds/MossyFlossy
Summary: A poorly written scientific report from the desk of Peregrine Vale
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	SCIENCE MY DEAR WINTERS!

Title

Working under the influence of cannabis and cocaine and the effects of combining them on the capacity to function.

Abstract

[insert research later on. Ask Winters]

Introduction

  
  


  
  


Method

Whilst it would have been preferential to use more than one participant in order to judge the effects across a wide array of people in order to obtain more universally applicable results, it is surprisingly hard to find people who are willing to undertake an experiment involving the usage of such drugs, therefore, I was the only one to partake in this study.

My scales proved ineffective at measuring out a single line of cocaine due to their inability to weigh such a small amount and the same issue prevailed when I attempted to weigh out the cannabis. I instead just procured the normal amounts that I would use in one go, some research was necessary into the normal amount of cannabis one would smoke as it has never been something that I have found particularly beneficial.

On the first day of this experiment, I inhaled the sample of cocaine and set a timer on my watch to see how long the effects would last. I then kept a record of my actions and what I ate and drank throughout the duration that I felt these effects for.

After allowing forty-eight hours to recover, I smoked the cannabis and again set a timer and kept records in order to compare the two substances.

Again I allowed myself forty-eight hours of recovery time before I took another sample of both of them, first the cocaine and then sometime later when I began to feel the effects of the comedown, the cannabis.

The first hypothesis was that the use of cocaine whilst I investigate a case would have a beneficial effect.

The second hypothesis was that the use of cannabis will have a negative effect whilst I worked.

The final hypothesis was that using cannabis after cocaine would lessen the effects of the comedown.

  
  


Results

The results of the first test are thus: I was able to successfully solve three different cases. After coming down from the cocaine, I did check the findings of my investigations to ensure that no mistakes had been made. I did not find myself needing to sleep nor eat though I was very thirsty.

The second test was less successful as I found myself unable to focus on the cases and rather hungry. I did not solve any cases whilst I was under the effects of the cannabis.

Discussion

I shall need to acquire scales that can provide accurate measurements.

Repeat whilst Winters is away at work or employ Strongrock in aiding me to keep her distracted. It may also be worthwhile in asking him to partake in the experiment as his physiology may cause different results, in which case, I shall have to prevail on Catherine to provide an adequate distraction and Strongrock to come up with the excuses necessary.

Different results could be acquired from someone who had never used cocaine or cannabis before as I may have developed some tolerance to cocaine which could have affected the results.

Conclusion

In conclusion, this was a terrible idea that I shall have to repeat


End file.
